A daddy girl part 1
by carson34
Summary: Stories about Don and his three year old daughter named Chloe! Updated: Part 2 is coming on Sunday!
1. Daddy's work and background

_**Author Note: **_So I am looking forward to write this. Orginally I am writing this chapter either as a POV but I have another one written with out a POV.

_**Character summaries:**_

Chloe Epps: Chloe is the daughter of Don and she is really smart. She's only three years old and is daddy's girl. She spends time with her uncle and aunt along with her grandfather while Don is at work. Her mom died when she was one year old. She is really sweet loving little girl.

Don Epps: still works at the FBI. He lost his wife two years ago and now facing raising their daughter on their own with the help of his father and brother.

All the characters are still the same.

_**Chloe's POV**_

I'm waking up this morning to find out that our plans are still on. We are going to spend a father and daughter day. Daddy comes into the room.

"Hey sweetie. You really to get ready for a new day with me." Daddy says to me. I smiled at him as he walks over to my dresser and picks out my clothes. I make my bed and get dress when daddy's cell phone rings and he hangs up.

"Hey baby girl. We got stop by my work for something and then we are going to go enjoy our day." He says as we head to get some to-go breakfast. We are in the car by 9am and on the way to his work.

_**Don's POV**_

While I am driving, I am making sure Chloe is okay. I know that she was excited to enjoy the day with me and truth be told so was I.

"Why are we not going to grandpa's house?" She asks me. I figure the best way of getting out of there is to have her with me. Unless it's a case.

"Because you are still going to stay with daddy and plus we have plans with it after it. It's not going to be all day thing." I explained to her. I pull into the parking lot and get out of the car. I get my daughter out of her seat. I help her down and walk with holding her hand.

_**Co-worker's POV**_

I am walking by Agent Epps's desk and see a little girl. I don't know who the girl is so I go down to her level. I see that she is scared.

"Hey, you can't sit in this chair." I say to her as I reach for her hand and she starts to scream. "it's okay. I am just going to take you to the conference room."

"No!" the girl yells back at me. She starts kicking at me when someone walks up. The next thing I know is that I have Don yelling at me.

"What do you think that you are doing?! She's my daughter!" Don yells at me.

"I am sorry. I did not know." I say back. I look at the little girl who's crying as her father turns around and picks her up. "I'm sorry." I say to her. She moves closer into her father's arms.

"Chloe, it's okay." Don says to her as he walks to get his truck keys and heads to leave.

_**Chloe's POV**_

Daddy has finally calm me down as he puts me in my seat. He shuts my door and gets into his truck. We head to our date together.

_**Don's POV**_

Today was great. I got to spend time with my three year old and as I am driving home. I see my daughter sound asleep. I get there and I pull into our house driveway and get her out. She's in bed and now I am settling into my bed so we can sleep. Tomorrow is a brand new day and it was because we had a case.

_**Author note: **_Hey guys so it's been a crazy week because I finished my other storyline and wanted to create a new storyline with Don having a three year old daughter. I hope that you like this one. All reviews are welcome! I think this POV is alot better then the other one that I did.


	2. separation anxiety

_**Author note: **_Hey guys, so I am back! I had to get a new word program that would help with spelling and grammar since I really don't want to have a beta correcting my mistakes. It's like how is that going to help me learn? Oh by the way, I own all the mistakes that I made and Chloe. Also CBS owns Numb3rs and the characters that are on the show.

_**Don's POV**_

It's Monday morning, I have to get ready to drop Chloe off at her grandpa's load up in my SUV and are on the way to my dad's house. By the time that we get to the house, I have thirty minutes to get to work. I get her out of the car seat and she knows that I am leaving. She loves her grandfather and uncle but she doesn't want to leave me. It's been this way ever since my wife died.

"Daddy! Can I please go with you to work?" She asks me with her begging eyes.

"I am sorry. I have a case today so you are going to stay with grandpa and uncle Charlie." I say to her as my dad opens the door and takes her. "I love you baby girl." When she doesn't give me "I love you" back, it hurts but I know that I am doing the right thing when leaving her with my dad.

_**Allan's POV**_

It's normal for my granddaughter to get upset when my son is dropping her off but she is normally fine after twenty minutes.

"Chloe, daddy will be back later tonight. We are going to have so much fun." I say to my granddaughter. I know what's causing this separation anxiety that she has when Don leave. It's because she had her mom one morning and then lost her later that day.

"Grandpa, what are we doing?" she wonders about her day.

"Well we are going to watch movies and plays games and then we will go out to dinner with daddy and uncle Charlie and Amita " I revealed to her as I see a smile on her face. We play thought out the day and then get ready to go.

_**Chloe's POV**_

We are all ready to go but we are still waiting for daddy to come and so we can go. He's still has my seat that I have to sit in. I had heard the phone ring and grandpa goes to answer it. He hangs up the phone and walks to me.

"Chloe, we are going to have to meet daddy at the place." He says to me. I am happy that daddy did not cancel it. We get into uncle Charlie's car and drive there. When we get there, I don't see daddy there but we are early.

_**Don's POV**_

We had just finished the case right after I called dad to tell them that I would just end up having to meet them. I head to my SUV and get there. I see Chloe and my dad playing and it's good that she's happy with being there. She sees me and runs up to me.

"Daddy!" Chloe screams at me as she runs up to me. She wraps her arms around me. "Do you have to go back to work?"

"No. I don't." I say to her as we enjoy the rest of the day together because tomorrow marks another day of work.


	3. Dreams and talks

_**Author note: **_Hey guys I wanted to write this chapter to give you a clue in with Chloe's separation anxiety when Don leaves. I love all the reviews that I have gotten for this story. Also please remember that the only thing that I own is Chloe and my mistakes. I know that I missed one grammar issue in the last chapter.

_**Don's POV**_

I'm sitting here at work thinking about Chloe when my phone starts to ring. I look down and see that's it's my dad.

"Hey dad, what's going on? Is she okay?" I ask my dad thinking that it is about Chloe.

"She's okay. I need to talk about her anxiety that she has when you leave in the morning. Will you come for lunch?" My dad asks me. I was already planning to come for lunch since I have a feeling that this case is going to be longer then I want it too.

"yes dad." I say to him. I have about ten minutes until lunch comes and I hang up the phone and head to get signed out for lunch. I know that Chloe will be happy to see me. I get into my SUV and head to my father's house. The minute that I walk into the house, I see her running up to me and wrapping her arms around my waist.

"Daddy, are you done with work?" she asks me as I go down to her level.

"Not yet sweetie. It might be a long night." I say to her as she gives me a kiss on the cheek. "Grandpa is making lunch. Come on let's go see him." As they walk into the kitchen. After lunch, Don puts Chloe down for her nap and walks downstairs to have the talk with his father.

"Chloe's asleep?" My dad asks me.

"Yeah." I say to him.

_**Allan's POV**_

Sitting here with my son is not always fun when it comes that I have to talk to him about his child. I love that little girl and I know it's been hard for her since she lost her mother and it's also been hard for my son since losing his wife.

"I think that Chloe is afraid that she's going to lose you like she did with her mother." I say it flat-out to him. I know in his heart, he can see that I am right about feeling this.

"I know dad." he says to me. "I need to spend more time with her and letting her know that I am always here for her. I am trying to recover from losing her mom too. It's only been two years."

_**Chloe's POV in her dreams**_

It's the morning that my mommy is saying goodbye to me as she drops me off to grandpa's house. I give her a kiss and she leaves. Daddy says they had a court hearing that they need to go to so it's only a couple of hours with grandpa today. The next thing that I know is daddy coming home and picking me up. I remember my daddy being sad about something.

"Mommy's gone." Daddy says to me in between cries. I start crying too.

_**Chloe's POV- out of her dream**_

I wake up and see no one there and so I start to cry. I really don't like it when I have this dream because it's so hurting for me and my daddy. Daddy comes running in and he knows that I had the dream again. He picks me up and I hold on to him.

"It's okay. I am right here. I am not going anywhere." He says to me. I settled down and he takes me downstairs. Grandpa takes me from my dad since I know that he has to go back to work.

_**Don's POV**_

I hate leaving Chloe when she has that dream but I know that she's going to be okay. I drive back to headquarters and spend the rest of the day with the team. We finally get the case done about midnight and I just head home since Chloe is sleeping at my dad's house. Tomorrow is my day off and so we will get to spend time together.

_**Previews**_

* Chloe's mom is revealed

* What happen the day that Chloe's mom died?

* Don's moving on with a new girlfriend.


	4. almost kidnapping

_**Author note:**_ Hey guys, I am back and writing a new chapter for Chloe. I had a different idea for doing this chapter to have a kidnapping but decided against it. I also know this chapter is short but I am working on a new chapter that should be longer.

_**Don's POV**_

Waking up without my wife is hard, but I need to push on because of the fact that I'm raising my daughter. Right now since I lost Robyn, I have my first date tonight and so Chloe is coming with me. Tia has a daughter too about the same age as my little girl. I look over and Chloe is just walking into my room. She climbs on my bed with a little help of me.

"Good Morning daddy." She has to me. She moves over and gives me a hug. We just sat there and cuddle in bed. "If mommy was here, she would be here with us."

"Your mommy loved us every much and she is still with us." I say about Robyn. Chloe and Robyn had a special bond with each other. "Are you ready to go on our morning date? and then tonight you are going to meet Tia and her daughter."

"Yeah, are we going to see Grandpa tonight?" She asked me. She loves her grandfather.

"We might." I say as we get up and get ready for our morning date.

_**Tia's POV**_

I walk into my daughter's bedroom. I had just started at the FBI headquarters with Don. We had talked about getting our daughters together so they can play. I look into my daughter's bed and see that she's still sleeping. Her father and I had named our daughter Lucy. Later that night, we walked into the place where we were going to meet Don and his daughter. Don comes into the place that they were meeting with Chloe hiding behind her dad.

"Hi." I say to Don as he gives me a hug. He goes back and moves down to Lucy and Chloe's level and so do I.

"Lucy, this is Don and his daughter, Chloe." I say to her. "Chloe, my name is Tia and I work with your dad." Don had told me there is times that his daughter is shy. It's been about twenty minutes by the time that Chloe warms up to Lucy. They run over to the playground.

"This was a really good idea. Lucy loves to play with other kids." I say to him. Don nods his head as he watches his little girl.

_**Chloe's POV**_

I know that daddy is watching and smiles at him. He loves watching me happy. Lucy is really nice.

"Lucy, wait for me." I say as I am running up to her. There is a man standing there with looking at Lucy, "I think we need to go get your mommy and my daddy." We walk back to our parents. We head to go get some ice cream. We say goodbye and head to home.


	5. Hospital visit

_**Author note: **_Hey guys, I hope that you enjoyed the chapter 4. I'm back to write a new chapter.

_**NO One's Pov**_

Chloe's been under the weather the past couple of days. Allan has been taking care of his granddaughter while Don was at work.

_**Don's POV**_

I am in the middle of a case and knowing that my daughter is sick is hard. All I want to do is make her feel better. My cell phone brings me out of my thoughts.

"Hello?" I answer it and it's the hospital. Chloe was admitted with a really high fever. I head to the hospital. I walk into Chloe's room and see my little girl sleeping. My dad gets up and lets me sit by her. It's about four in the morning, when Chloe finally wakes up.

"Daddy. Where am I?" she says to me. I smile at her.

"Sweetie, at the hospital. It's okay. You are going to be okay." I say as the doctor comes into the room. He says that she comes home. I take the next couple of days off and enjoy it with my little girl and letting her rest in her own bed. It's time for me to go back to work and Chloe is going to grandpa's house.

_**Chloe's POV**_

I know that daddy needs to go back to work and that Grandpa is going to take care of me but I can't help but want daddy to do it.

"Alright, I will see you later tonight." he says to me. He gives me over to Grandpa. "Dad just make sure that she gets a lot of rest."

"Alright." grandpa says to daddy. Daddy leaves and we head and sit down on the couch and he gives me my favorite blanket and watch my favorite movie.

_**Allan's POV**_

Cuddling up to my granddaughter is always my favorite. She's such a good listener to me and her daddy. It's about midnight when Don finally comes home from work. I had put Chloe up in her room. Don puts his things down on the table and sits down.

"What time did she go down for bed?" he asks me.

"about eight. She's only woken up once and that was to cough and then she fell back to sleep." I say to him.

_**Don's POV**_

My dad decides that he is tired and we are just going to stay here tonight. I get ready to sleep downstairs because I do not want to wake her up. She needs her sleep. I fall asleep and the next thing I know that it's 7am and Chloe is trying to wake me up.

"Daddy! You're home." Chloe says to me as I sit up. She climbs up and sits next to me. Grandpa had an early morning class and so she was already dressed because the day that he has class and I have to work. Charlie takes her into his office and lets play in there. We just hang out until my dad and brother come down the stairs and they head to class.

_**Charlie's POV**_

I'm in my office with my three-year old niece. She's playing with her toys that she keeps in my room. Amita comes into the office and smiles at her niece.

"Hey" I say to my wife. She got up early this morning to head here for her early morning class. Now she's going to watch Chloe while I go into my class. I walk over and give her a kiss and then bend down to my niece's level "Amita is going to hang out with you until grandpa gets out of class and I am out of class and then we will go out for lunch."

"Alright" She says as I get up and head to my class. It's about two hours later when I get out and we head to lunch. Don calls and says that his case got done early and that he is on his way to get Chloe.

_**Don's POV**_

When I get Chloe home, she is taking her afternoon nap. She has been sick for the past couple of days and now it's time for me to get some more sleep. After Chloe's nap, we are heading to the park to play.


	6. Another hospital visit

_**Don' s POV**_

I am watching a movie with Chloe before her bath time and so I hear my phone start to ring. I get up and answer it.

"Hello, no it's okay. Chloe is about to take her bath before bed. So what's up? Oh that's fine." I say before hanging up the phone. Tia had decided to get back together with her daughter's father. It's hard because we both knew that the girls love hanging out. Truth be told, I am a little upset from it. I go and turn off the movie and get Chloe ready for her bath.

_**Bath time Chloe's POV**_

I can tell the minute that daddy gets off the phone that he is in a bad mood. I get into the tub and start relaxing as he washes my hair.

"Daddy, who was that on the phone?" I ask him.

"It was Tina. She and Lucy are going back to Lucy's daddy." He says to me. He finishes up washing my hair. He drains the water and we get me ready for bed. He reads me a bedtime story and I fall fast asleep.

_**Don's POV**_

I climb into bed knowing that tomorrow will come fast. The next morning, I woke up about five in the morning. I get ready for work and head into my daughter's room to wake her up. Chloe is sleeping sound and so I just pick her up and get her in my SUV. I drive to my dad's house so she can sleep some more. I take her out of her car seat and walk into my dad's house. I place her down and head to find my dad.

"Hey dad, she's sound asleep now." I said to him. I walk out of the house and head to work.

_**Allan's POV**_

Chloe wakes up with complaining on being cold. I know that she just got over her cold and so I check her temperate and sure enough. She's got a fever and so I gave her a small amount of cold machine and she falls back to sleep. I call Don and let him know that Chloe is sick again. He said that he would be back at lunch.

It's about time for lunch and Don comes walking in, I am making soup.

"Hey dad, where's Chloe?" he asks me as he is walking into the kitchen.

"She's up in the bed." I replied to him.

Chloe comes walking in almost still not looking like she is feeling good. Don goes and picks her up and checks her fever. It's 100 degrees.

"Daddy, I am tried." Chloe says to her dad.

"It's okay baby." Don says to his daughter. She falls back asleep on his shoulder and so he makes the choice to take the rest of the day off for taking his daughter to the hospital again.

_**Don's POV**_

It seems like a couple of days ago, I got a call that Chloe was in the hospital and now today she's back in the hospital. The doctors don't know what's going on with my three-year old. They say that she can go home as soon as her fever breaks.

I hear knocking on the door and so I turn to find that it's the team. They walk into the room.

"How is she?" Colby asks me.

"We are just waiting for the fever to break." I say to them. They get comfortable to visit a bit. It's about 5 in the morning when the fever finally breaks. They check her out by 7am. I take her home for a couple of days of resting.


	7. Upset encounter!

_**Author**_** Note:** Hey guys, I am back with another chapter of "A daddy's girl". Be sure and review it.

_**Don's POV**_

I'm returning to work this morning and tonight my dad and brother are bring Chloe in here before they go to their team game. I don't know why they aren't taking her with them. I walk in and smile at my team.

"Hey, guys." I say as it's my first time back since Chloe went to the hospital for the second time.

"How's Chloe?" Colby asks me.

"She's good. She might be in later because Charlie and my dad have a game." I say putting down my things and walking to go get some coffee. So far there is no case but that might change.

_**Allan's POV**_

I'm getting Chloe ready to head to her dad's office. I put her in the car seat. She giggles at her grandpa trying to figure out her seat from her dad's car.

"What's so funny?" Charlie says as I put her in the seat.

"She thinks something is funny. I don't know why she's laughing." I say to him.

"Maybe it's because you are putting the seat belt on her wrong. Here dad, let me do it." Charlie says as I step away.

_**Charlie's POV**_

I get her all set up in her seat and we are off to my brother's office. We take her into the office and have to wait for her dad to come to get her. Don comes around the corner and sees them. Chloe runs up to her dad and give a hug. Dad and I are off to the game.

_**Chloe's POV**_

I am sitting on my favorite chair in my dad's office when Tim walks over. He smiles at me. I like him because he's work with daddy since my mommy had died.

"Hey Chloe. You look so much like your mommy." Tim says to me which he knows that I sorta still get upset with it. I start to get up as my dad comes around the corner. Tim tries to calms me down but it doesn't work.

"Hey! What did you do to my daughter?!" Daddy says as I get up and run over to him. He picks me up and tries to relax me enough.

"I only said that she looks like Robyn." TIm says to my dad.

Colby comes up to us and Daddy hands me over to Colby. He walks over away from daddy and Tim.

_**Don's POV**_

"I get that you have been with me but you upset my child. She's 3. She loved her mommy and it's fresh to her that she lost her. Next time don't say anything about my child until I say something" I say to him

"Alright, I am sorry." Tim says to me.

I go and get my stuff and find Colby and Chloe. We head home and spend the rest of the night watching a movie.


	8. Halloween!

Author note: Hey guys, I am back with another chapter in this storyline as my phone is ringing (How annoying!) Just kidding! Since Halloween is like in the week I decided to write this upcoming chapter about it. I hope you like it. Oh before I forget, I did look up Robin and Alan's name to make sure that it's best right and it's not. So I wanted to correct myself. Also I don't own anything but Chloe and this storyline! Happy Halloween!

_**Chloe's**_** POV**

I love going shopping with my daddy and today we are getting some Halloween outfits. Daddy put me in the stroller so I did not get lost.

"Daddy, can I be a witch this year?" I ask him.

"We will see, baby girl." he says to me as we go into the store. We get some candy and now it's time to pick out some outfits. Daddy finds the witch outfit and shows me it.

"Is this the one that you want?" He asks me holding it up for me to look. I nodded my head and he smiles at me. We head to buy all of our stuff and then head home. It's a Saturday and daddy normally doesn't have to work.

_**Alan's**_** POV**

Today, Don has Chloe the day and I finally get my work done that I need to get done. I am glad my granddaughter is always here but I need to get some things done. It's almost Halloween and so we are setting up the house ready for Halloween. Charlie and Amita come into the house.

"Hey, where's Chloe?" Amita ask me.

"She's at Don's house." I say to her as I am working on unloading the box. "Why?"

"Because she and I were going to do the pumpkin today." Amita says. "I thought that you were going to talk to Don about it."

"I did. He just wanted to spend time with her. He has not been with her that much since of his work caseload." I say to her.

"We could wait until Monday for it." Amita says to him. She heads upstairs. Amita has a surprise for the family that she is waiting for everyone to be in the same room to announce what it is.

_**Amita's**_** POV**

I seriously can't wait to tell everyone about my pregnancy. I have already told Charlie about the new baby. We are about 12 weeks along and now we wanted to share the news with both my parents and Charlie's brother, dad, and niece. I know that Chloe is going to be happy about the new baby. Charlie walks into the room.

"Don't worry. We will get to say about our baby soon." He says to me while giving me a kiss on the shoulder. We enjoy the rest of the day together.

_**Don's POV**_

Chloe is taking her nap now and so I am getting her stuff ready for Halloween. She's happy about Halloween and getting candy. I have notice that something is going on with Charlie and Amita. The last time that something was going on they were engaged.

I am sitting here packing away the candy we had gotten and now Chloe is awake. She's playing with her toys and watching a movie.

_**Halloween! **_

_**Don's**_** POV**

I seriously don't like doing Halloween when my daughter gets up really early in the morning. Today we are also going over to my dad's house. Chloe is already dress up in her witch outfit and so we are heading to my SUV. I am getting her into her car seat and driving to my dad's house. By the time that we got there, Charlie and Amita had breakfast done and ready. They see us walking into the house and smile at Chloe.

"Wow you look pretty Chloe." My dad says to her. She smiles at her grandpa.

"So we have some news." Amita says to us all.

"We're pregnant." Charlie says to us. We all clap at the news and Chloe walks over to her aunt and puts her hand on her stomach.

"Hi, baby." Chloe says to the baby. Amita starts to cry. Chloe walks over to me and I pick her up.

"So when are you due?" I ask.

"sometime in the new year. We are about 12 weeks about now." Amita says to her brother-in-law. Chloe and Amita get their pumpkin finished. We celebrate the new baby and then go trick or treating. We have fun doing a father and daughter activity. I love days like these.

_**Author**_** note:** Hey guys I hope that you like this chapter! I'm also working on the other storylines to do a Halloween chapter. I am hoping to get the ones done by this weekend to have them edited by Halloween.


	9. Kidnapping and return

Author note: Sorry guys for little to no update this past week. Been busy with trying to get rid of a hate page on facebook. I'm back

- Alan's POV-

Don had drop Chloe off and she is play with her toys. Don left and went to work. Chloe had a good day and was waiting for her daddy to come home.

"Grandpa, Did you hear from daddy yet?" she asked me as she gives me a hug.

"Soon. Want to get something to eat and have daddy to come?" I ask her and she smiles at me. Soon we are in the car and heading for dinner.

- Don's POV-

Dad said that he and Chloe were going to dinner and wanted me to surprise Chloe with a little time with daddy. I get into my car and head over there. I heard that Chloe had a really good day with him. I walk into the place and smiled at my baby girl. She runs over and gives me a hug. I pick her up and give her a hug.

"Daddy, are you done with work for today?" she asks me. I nod my head at her telling her yes. We get ready to eat and then eat some dinner. After dinner, we head back to grandpa's house to get her things so we can head home. I look back the minute that we get there and call dad and tell her that Chloe is sound asleep and I don't want to wake her up just to get some things and get back into the car. Dad goes into the house and then brings her stuff. I head home and put her down in bed.

Chloe's POV

I don't know what time it is when I wake up but there is a shadow in my room and is picking me up. I think it's daddy but the minute he walks me into the door. I see that it's not daddy but I am in so shock about it. He just takes me out of my house and I start crying.

Don's POV

I wake up about three in the morning to my phone ringing and I answer it.

"I have your daughter." The man says on the phone. I get wide awake and get out of bed and go to Chloe's room and check on my daughter. She's not there.

"Where's my daughter? You just took an FBI agent's daughter." I say to him. I am not happy and so when the guy hangs up on me. I call the first person that I think about which is David. David gets here and comes into the room.

"Hey, it's okay. We are going to find Chloe. Don't worry. The bad thing is that you can't be on the case because you're her father." David says to me as I sit down.

"We need to find her because of the fact that she is my daughter and I promise Robyn that I would take care of her." I say to her.

Kidnapper's POV

I did not want to take Chloe but it's the only way to get to her father. I felt bad that I had to take a little girl. I walk into the room where I hear Chloe crying.

"I am sorry that I had to do this but I need your daddy's help." I say to the little girl.

"Why did you not just go to my daddy and ask him?" she says to me. I get where she is coming from. I get up and head out the room to call her father and he answers the phone. I make a deal to return his daughter if he hears me out. We set the timing up for in a hour. I go get her and take her to her father. We get there and Chloe sees her daddy and he comes and picks her up. David comes and arrested me right in the spot.

Don's POV

I take her home and just lay down with her making sure that she's okay. The next day my dad comes over to make sure that she's okay.


	10. Spending time with daddy

Author Note: Hey guys, I am back with another chapter. I don't know how many chapters I am going to write. I know this chapter is short! Next update should be soon!

_**Don's POV**_

I am getting back to working with my team. I am trying to get Chloe into preschool because in two weeks she's turning four years old. Charlie walks into the room with his daughter. I turn around when I hear her running towards me.

"Hey, what's going on?" I ask Charlie as Chloe climbs up in my lab. She smiles at me and I give her a small kiss.

"I have to go work and dad's got a conference call now. He said that he will call right when they are finished." Charlie says to his brother.

"alright. Chloe, there is some cookies in the break room. Why don't you just go get some for me and you?" I say to my daughter. She jumps down and runs to go them. Charlie leaves for his class and I head to go check on her. Chloe is sitting in a chair and I smile at her.

"hey, are you eating all the cookies there? Are you going to share with me?" I ask my daughter. She nods her head and gives me one.

"Thank you baby girl." I say to my daughter as I sit down. Thankfully we have no cases right now.

_**Chloe's POV**_

I love how hanging out with daddy to the end of the day. Grandpa was supposed to call daddy and he never did. Now it's time for heading to bed. Daddy makes some dinner and then the next thing that we did is watching a movie. After the movie, we went to bed.

_**The next morning Alan's POV**_

I had to get up early this morning since Don got a call about a new case. He comes into the house with a sleeping Chloe and lays her down on the couch.

"She might wake up soon. " Don whispers to me.

"alright." I say to my son as he heads out the door. I spend the next couple of hours with her playing some games and then watching some movies. Don doesn't get here until 9:00 pm So they just stay here for the rest of the night.


	11. day with daddy

_**Author**** Note:** Sorry guys, this chapter is short but I will try to be back with another chapter right during Thanksgiving! Have a good weekend! This chapter is only Chloe and Don's POV_

_**Chloe's POV**_

_Daddy had a long night last night. I quietly climb into daddy's bed and he wakes up and turns towards me. We fall back to sleep for another two hours. Two hours later, He's making us breakfast. _

_"Chloe, what do you want to do today?" Daddy asks me._

_"shopping to get Christmas presents." I say to daddy. We go and get dress and heads to his car. _

_We shop for the next two hours and then go home and put the gifts away in daddy's place. Daddy picks me up and walks into my room and puts me down. He can tell that I'm tired._

_**Don's POV**_

_Chloe's in the middle of her nap. She's starting preschool in January and next week is Thanksgiving. I'm trying to figure out who we are going to spend thanksgiving. I finally decided on my dad and Charlie._

_After Chloe finally wakes up, we decided that we want to go see a movie and then have dinner out. After the movie is done and now we are at dinner._

_"Did you have fun seeing the movie?" I ask my daughter as she's giggling._

_"yep." Chloe says to me. We finished our dinner date and go home and spend more time together._


	12. staying the night with grandpa

_**Author note**_: Thank you for all the reviews that I have reached this reviews. Good or bad, I love them all. I hope that you have a wonderful week and thanksgiving. I will be back in about a week with a new review. I know that Don's jewish but that's not how I am writing this storyline. Please remember that I don't own the show or the characters. I just own the storyline and Chloe.

_**Don's POV**_

Chloe's school is starting after thanksgiving. I am starting to get her school stuff together. My dad is taking her tonight because I have a new case. Chloe is not happy about staying the night at Grandpa's house because of the fact that I am not there.

"hey, baby girl. Daddy's got a case tonight so I need you to stay with grandpa. I will pick you up as soon as I can. okay?" I say to her. She's starting to get upset at me and so I pick her up. "You know that I don't want to leave you but I still need to go to work."

"But I am afraid that I am going to lose you." Chloe says to me. I give her a small kiss on the forehead.

"Listen, I will talk to Grandpa and let him know that he can call me and I will talk to you about it but you need to stay there tonight." I say to her.

"Okay." Chloe says to me. I put her down and start getting her clothes in her favorite bag for tonight. After we are done and then I put her in my truck and head to my dad's house.

_**Chloe's POV**_

I am sitting in my car seat and daddy is driving to grandpa's house. It's not like I don't like going to his house. I just rather be with my dad. Daddy pulls into Grandpa's driveway and unloads the car. Grandpa comes out and picks me up. We head into the house as daddy takes off.

"Grandpa, can we watch a movie?" I ask him.

"sure. Lets watch Ariel." He says to me.

They settled into the night.

_**Don's POV**_

It's about midnight when I finally get off from work. I just decided to go on home and sleep for a while. It's hard for me to be away from Chloe but I am not done with the case yet. I know that if I go to get her then she wants to go home. It's around 7 in the morning when I finally wake up and go back to work.

_**Chloe's POV**_

I woke up and was happy to see grandpa but missing daddy. Grandpa gets breakfast ready and I come down the stairs. We eat breakfast and then go to the park.


	13. Thanksgiving

Author note: Hey guys, I am back this week with a lot of things to do. I have a babysitting job this week. I am going to try the thanksgiving chapter now. I also am putting a new section of Don and Alan. I am going to write a new chapter with Don moving on with his life. Also, I am rewriting "Aftermath Stabbing". Also If you are going to review, please offer nice suggestions and not that I should not write. I write because it's relaxing. Happy Thanksgiving! Any reviews are welcome for my fanfic. Thank you all! Please do not send reviews with the F* word. It's rude and disrespectful! If you are going to leave a review that is not constructive criticism then I ask you not review at all! I am not trying to be mean but there are authors that are not prefect we all make mistakes and we learn from : not everyone is perfect and not everyone shares the same perspective in stories, that's one of the many reasons fanfiction exist.

_**Thanksgiving Morning**_

_**Don's POV**_

I am watching my little girl playing on the floor with her favorite toys. In about an hour, I need to get her ready and heading to my dad's house. Lucky, the office is closed so I get to spend it with my family and friends. Chloe walks over to me and I smiled at her.

"Daddy, can we go get some hot chocolate before we go to Grandpa's house?" She asks me as she climbs into my lap.

"You want to get hot chocolate and then let's go get you dress and ready to go." I say as I pick her up and take her to get ready to go. We get into the store to get her some hot chocolate and get some hot coffee. We get back into the car and head for my dad's house. We enjoy the day with our family. We came home and went to bed. In the morning, I woke up and Charile was going to take Chloe that morning so I could do her Christmas shopping. Charlie just came over to my apartment so I could let her sleep in.

"Charlie, Thank you for coming here and watching her." I say to my brother.

"No issue. Amita wanted to go Christmas shopping for me and so I will just take Chloe with me when she wakes up." Charile says to me.

"Have fun" I say to my brother as I get my coat on. "She's going to be out for another hour or so."

"Okay." he says to me.

_**Author Note: **_ Happy Thanksgiving! I hope you all have a wonderful thanksgiving! I will be back next week another update.


	14. Christmas

Author note: Hey guys I am with a new chapter for "A daddy's girl". I am sure that we are done with this storyline. I hope that you guys like it. I am going to work on a new storyline for Numb3rs Don by December 30th.

Chloe's POV

Daddy and I got the Christmas tree at Grandpa's all ready to go. He's helping me wrap the presents for uncle Charlie, Amita, and Grandpa.

"Thank you daddy for letting us celebrate Christmas with Grandpa and Charlie." I say to my daddy and he smiles at me.

"baby, you don't need to say thank you." daddy says to me as he picks me up and gives me a small kiss.

Allen's Pov

I am sitting here waiting for Chloe and Don to come back downstairs with their wrapped presents when only Don comes down the stairs.

"Where's Chloe?" I ask my son.

"She's taking a small nap." Don says to me.

"Normally you don't celebrate Christmas with us why the change?" I ask him

"Because Chloe wanted to celebrate with you guys so I decided to go ahead and give the one year. " Don reveals to me.

The family enjoys their first christmas together filled with smiles.


End file.
